


Vengeance

by Dollyprincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Kitsune, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Prank Wars, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollyprincess/pseuds/Dollyprincess
Summary: (2) flesh eating vampires vs (1) anorexic primadonna and (1) potion  , who shall be victor?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a primer, sorta. 
> 
> Jubei-Kitsune, vocalist of a gothic rock/visual Kei esque band. band members are vampires except for Arsenic (angel)  
> Gruesome Twosome- "flesh eating vampires" as opposed to just "sucking blood variety"-part of said band.  
> Kevin-human, but "blooded" so doesn't age and some "perks"  
> Kanto-Jubei's bondmate/life partner  
> Arsenic-Angel, life partner...ish. lots of poly nonsense hand waving
> 
> Jubei has other kids,but they're not really mentioned other than (1) time.

Jubei looked on in disgust as the Gruesome Twosome devoured their 'meal', long after their concert ended. ;They were the embodiment of gluttony and it was absolutely gut wrenching to watch.

He was known to chide them on their eating habits, lack of decorum and manners. They were quick to balk ;at it- how could he expect the flesh hungry vampires to survive on diet pills and booze and air-as if that what's he lived on.

~  
The Gruesome Twosome got sick of this anorexic primadonna's bullshit. he actually had the audacity to threaten kicking them out of the based purely on their habits; that or if they ever got fat..Which was impossible really-they were chiseled perfection and would remain that way It was the nature of whom they were. It wasn't their fault that 'Princess' would rather starve himself into cranky tiny perfection than imbibe.

They often went through Arsenic's cache of potions and spellbooks-for an angel slash healer, he certainly had a lot. It was little effort on their part to make a potion to fuck his highness up- they'd knock the bitch princess up; with Arsenic's child even, just for kicks. it was the closest thing to making him gain weight. They knew he's had children before; so it wasn't wholly impossible-and would be living hell for him.

it was easy to slip into an Absinthe bottle, it was always the first thing Jubei reached for in the morning. They awaited in the shadows, stifling their cackles as Jubei downed practically the whole bottle.

He didn't stop to notice, did he? Nope, nothing amiss they surveyed; he just went right back into his room afterwards-none the wiser. Now all they had do it is wait.

~~~  
The first clue Kevin had to the fact Jubei wasn't well...was ....obvious. All his rituals had ceased. He didn't hear the music practices, nor did he hear the moans of his once copious conquests. In fact, it seemed he spent most of time holed up in his rooms.

When he did come out, he looked exceedingly unwell-even for him. His first thought was drug withdrawal, he thought maybe kanto finally talked some sense to him- it'd explain the nearly constant amounts of throwing up he heard.

But then there was the excessive sleeping? did that in fit in withdrawal? He didn't think so..When Jubei actually came out in the sitting room area, he was often passed out on the chaise. he didn't even seem to be smoking-another sign something was up. The guy usually smoked cloves like a chimney.

There was also the fact that the Gruesome Twosome were acting really...suscipious-always looming about, like they were watching for something. Like they've done something to him.  
~~~

Jubei seemed to be in conscious state so Kevin found himself with just enough courage to speak to him. Mainly out of concern-this has gone on for a quite a while. "Hey uhhh, is everything okay with you?" he stammered out, tripping over his words . he hated to admit it, but he was often still intimidated by the icy bishounen.

Those scarlet eyes flickered to him, but only briefly. they were rimmed by bruise like shadows. Kevin nearly winced. "Just ill." Jubei finally answered. for a hot minute it seemed like he was just going to ignore his inquiry. Why not? he was prone to flippant modes as well as brooding sulks.

Jubei shifted underneath the covers, managing to get into a sitting position, that ridiculously long hair cascading around him. It was ...uncharacteristically limp. he was so covered up too, but still dressed down, so unlike him. wasn't he hot underneath all those layers? or did he just...run cold all the time

"You've been..uhhh sick-" he tried to begin, but Jubei was all too quick to cut him off. "Fine, have it your vay." he seethed, suddenly grabbing his hand, thrusting it onto his stomach,underneath the shirts. 

He choked immediately, not expecting that. All he felt was the rise of his sharp hip bones, the chill of the piercings; how much that stretch of flesh dipped in. he was confused? what was he supposed to be feeling for? how concave it was?

"Do you not feel it? zee magic?" Jubei snapped when he didn't respond. He seemed immediately annoyed, huffing impatiently. " Even vith my blood you're so painfully human. Pity." he snapped, then closing his eyes. The poor guy seemed really exhausted, like he was about to fall over right then and there.

A thick silence engulfed the room; They were staring each other down. Jubei's hand raked its way through his long tresses, a long mournful sigh shaking his thin body. he was...shaking.

"I vas poisoned." Jubei began again, voice soft. " Poisoned?" Kevin gaped at that . He vividly remembered the "zombie cursed being" affair. How bad off he was, how bad he looked. This wasn't quite like that, it seemed to be more slow moving.

"Are you dying?" Kevin found himself asking. He knew it was a stupid question, wasn't he damn near immortal?

"No, of course not." Jubei snapped,eyes flashing. "Zee vorst is yet to come zhough. I vill vish I vas." Kevin blinked, utterly confused. "I uhhh don't get it?" he confessed. Once more there was that silence. and for the first time he could recall, Jubei looked immensely afraid.

"Zee Gruesome Twosome got pissed at me." Jubei began, gaze turned downward, ashamed. " Zhey tainted one of my bottles of Absinthe." Poison, yes. but there was more to this, Jubei was continuing on. He wiped his mouth-oh yeah , probably spent the morning sick, as he always did. "Vith a potion. Zhey stole it from Arsenic probably..."

"What? What did it do? What's going to happen?" Kevin asked, awfully concerned, bringing a hand to his arm. "I'm vith child." Jubei spat out, tearing away like Kevin's touch on his arm hurt.

"Uhhh isn't that impossible? does it even work like that?" Kevin blurted out before he realized that uh yeah, he was trapped in a weird fantasy world in this house; kitsunes angels vampires and all sorts of weird mumbo jumbo. This wasn't completely out the realm of possiblity. "But aren't you a guy? I mean, I've definitely seen you're a guy. Where would the child go? " he stammered out, letting his gaze flit to his midsection-he remembered how CONCAVE it felt too. HOW?

Jubei rolled his eyes. " Although I'm male, I'm a shapeshifter.. and I've carried before." he snapped. " zhere's a womb, if nozhing else until I make it vith magic. zhat's how it vorks. zee potion forced it zhough. I've been zhrough zhis horrendous affair. You met Vincent."

Kevin felt light headed, all this crap swirling around his head- he couldn't make sense of it, n ot really. Somewhere, he heard the cackling of the Gruesome Twosome, oh yeah, they done it. that's what they were watching for. they wanted to see him suffer.

How would this teensy ( although ridiculously tall) , immensely neurotic guy make it through this grueling affair? he whined if he gained ounces?

Suddenly he heard a sizeable thunk, and he gaped, Jubei had passed out the chaise lounge again. sheeshhhh  
~~~

Now that Kevin knew what to look for, he definitely saw the cliche symptoms of pregnancy. The morning sickness, the exhaustion...uhhhh the mood swings? Okay, maybe the last one was questionable at best. Jubei always ran through emotions at the drop of a hat. He often heard him snapping in a language he guessed was his mother tongue, or sulking. The only new thing was....crying. oh yeah, definitely crying was part of this

The worst of it was he couldn't help but to notice that his weight was dwindling..rapidly at that. he was always ridiculously teensy and neurotic about it, but it seemed got kicked into high gear. he happened to be walking by his room and he saw him as he stood in front of a full length mirror, shirtless. even from where he was, he could see the protruding ribs and knots of vertebrae.

"Kanto!" Jubei called out, looking like he was about to drop.. Kanto lifted him up, bringing him to the bed. "I need...blood." came the most pitiful sounding demand.

Strange? a little bit. He had to pull away from the whole scene, it gave him the heebie jeebies and made him..kinda sad. thankfully the two lovers didn't even notice him  
~~~  
The Gruesome Twosome was there when Kanto went to procure up the blood that Jubei so desperately demanded. in fact, they even thrusted it into his hands. "Don't worry, we've got a whole supply for the princess" Delicieux grinned. "yeah, one would think he was one of us with the quantity he drinks..." Cyanide added in. always in tandem, those two.

"Mm." Kanto sighed. "Indeed. Thank you. Don't you have sleeping to do?" He asked, surveying them. He was ever so wary of them-as they were the reason that Jubei was in such a situation.

"Oh we will . Good luck with the primadonna. he's gotta be a lotta of trouble." Delicieux laughed, patting his shoulder.

~  
Kanto watched as Jubei chugged down a pint of blood as if it were just water. he supposed he had enough vampiric blood in his veins that it sustained enough caloric intake for him....But he doubted it was enough for the child he was carrying. he knew they were taking every scrap they could from him. he'd have to actually start eating soon-his resources dangerously scant as it were.

He took the emptied jug from Jubei's limp hand. he noted something was off about the scent, but he couldn't place it. Hadn't they done enough damage? he lamented, concerned about what the effects the tampered blood would have on him-if any. he tucked his prince in, sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tainted blood has horrible effects, ne????

~~~  
"Kevin." Came a demanding voice from the chaise. He knew it could only be one being. 'Jubei'."I have a request." he began, nearing him; hovering over. he heard Jubei scratching at something. he cringed, scrape scrape scrape. it was long nails over bone-horrific to his slightly enhanced senses.

"Yeah? and Kanto won't do it?" Kevin snapped. he was in the middle of playing a game. He just wanted to clear the level, but noooo he just had to be bothered. "Kanto is quite busy, and I rather him not know." 

There was near...panting, then the sound of him drinking down something. Blood it smelled like. Was the guy part vampire or something? or was that his ditch effort to sustain himself ? he sighed, pausing the game. he knew he wouldn't be getting out of it, whatever jubei was wanting.

he stood up, looking at him. "Yea?" he asked. "I am having immensely painful hunger pangs." Jubei began, taking out a wallet. he had a wallet? he never knew. he knew the guy was loaded, but he never actually seen him dole out cash.

Oh wait....hunger pangs? So fucking melodramatic-he had to hold back a laugh lest he offend the neurotic prince. This was a good sign ,right? even if he was being really weird and secretive about it.

he had to be what, three months in now? The weight loss was clearly still there, Jubei just hid it with all his layers. he could see how gaunt his face was though, the same bruise like shadows. Oh wait, Jubei was talking again. he shook himself back into listening. " Two cheeseburgers, no mayo, and a chocolate frappe. You may get vhat you vant for yourself." he listed off.

Holy shit the princess was going to imbibe in fast food. the world has ended, make haste! he thought in acute mirth. oh yeah, clearly a craving thing then. oh shit, he was going to be the errand boy during this,wasn't he?

~~

Jubei tore into the food with all the gusto of a starving man, even sucking down the frappe. Isn't that he was though? what he's always been? afterwards, he frantically wiped at his mouth in acute horror. Obviously this was like...a binge to him.

Oh here came the melodrama, and holing himself in his rooms part. that left him to get back to his game though! silver linings.  
~~~

Jubei fell on the bed, hand going for his stomach. It was clenching and rolling painfully. too much food, far too quickly. the hunger had seized him in a moment, and now he was suffering for it. he felt painfully bloated and was disgusted at such a notion.

after being starved for so long; it looked like he consumed a multi coursed meal rather than two burgers and a drink. the indignity of it all, losing control like that. it was no doubt an effect of the potion, and he hated it. he immediately tasted bile, it was going to come up.

Kanto was immediately at his side, trying to settle his stomach down. he clutched at Kanto's arm,the pain that great. His phobia clutched at him, nausea unfurling. he closed his eyes, this was...nightmarish.

"Master.." was cooed into his ear. he had to be held down, otherwise he'd scramble and purge. even in his pain, he understood the reasoning. He desperately needed the calories. His mind was rebelling, trying to accomdate the notion that he was being forced to consume food, to gain..All because of some vampiric goons. to the magic whirling in his core. he could feel it pulsing, painfully warm.

he found himself crying. No, this wasn't just crying, or even sobbing, it was full on wailing. his cheeks stung from tears, his breath painfully shallow. his chest hurt from the strength of the sobs. he had to cling to Kanto, his anchor, his caretaker in all this. how he'd get him through this fiasco..

as soon as the wails died down, he was immensely worn out, and needed to rest. he succumbed to the uneasy, but deep slumber.

~~  
Kevin found himself being cooerced into some grocery trip-Kanto and Arsenic insisting he come along.at least it gave him a chance to pick out stuff for himself...but also playing the typical errand boy.

Jubei,was, he guessed taking his day long nap. Hey,at least they'll finally have actual food in the house. which he couldn't say was an actual thing since the other members were there. No need since he got left with the vampires. He had no idea what Kanto and Arsenic survived on, but they didn't share...He had gotten used to relying on his own meagre skills , fast food, and sometimes sushi.

"Do you believe the blood that they supplied was tainted?" Arsenic asked. Kanto gave a slow nod, a concerned look on his face. " It seems that it was with..some appetite enhancer." he murmured. "It's remarkably touch and go, I have to hold him down, the illness is far too rampant..."

"So is he really..." Kevin couldn't bring himself to say the word, in such a public place, pronouns and all that. They looked to him then, nearly sighing. oh yes, the odd human ball out...

"Yes." Arsenic answered. "You'll see evidence soon enough. This is why it's important we get food in the house. He's at least thirty pounds underweight and that's before the illness hit. I don't even know what he weighs now. With his rate of metabolism, it really is going to be difficult getting him to sustain.."

~  
Kanto didn't want to admit it,but he was thankful for the tainted blood. Otherwise, there was going to be little chance that'd he be eating. With any luck, he could get him to a more...healthy weight. He will always be naturally small,but being so gaunt all the time, even for him wasn't healthy. he wasn't completely infallible.

He had no idea how bad the hunger will get, how long it will last... He also knew there was also the chance that Jubei would just throw himself back into gauntness when the fiasco was finished...But he had no true choice in the matter. they were bond together in this, and he found him beautiful no matter what, just heavily concerned.

He supposed he'd just have to concentrate on keeping him and his spawn healthy for now-a nearly impossible task it seemed at times.  
~~

Jubei was up and in the kitchen by the time they got back. He stood there, eating out of some ice cream pint. it was swimming in lukewarm blood. As neurotic as his prince was about his weight, it would take more than he was eating for it to make a difference in his weight. His metabolism was quite fast-as he was a being frozen in prime.

"I don't like being zhis hungry." Jubei whined with a mouthful. "It hurts, I am bloated, zhis is absolutely horrendous. I am getting fat and zhis soon.." A whining tyrade came, shaking him. Arsenic sighed, not having any of it.

"Kevin, be a dear and start putting away the groceries. Kanto will deal with the prince." he listed off.  
~~~  
Kanto led Jubei back into their rooms, ice cream in tow. All that complaining and it couldn't be taken from him. he would laugh, if he wasn't concerned. while it was a small pint, only a few bowls would have come from it, the thing was nearly empty...Shoving that quantity on himself...it wasn't good- he wouldn't able to handle it.

Jubei sat down, eating the last spoonfuls. after he was finished, he laid flat on the bed, waiting for him. His features were grey, skin clammy. Nausea, it was always this cycle. Kanto lifted up Jubei's shirts

'Getting fat' wasn't even a thought in head as he glimpsed upon that emaciated torso. He let out small sigh, he got up, lifting Jubei up with him.

"Kanto,vhat are you doing? Put me down." he seethed, form shaking. "No, I have to weigh you." he answered with a measured firmness. Jubei sighed, form going nearly slack. "Fine." he relented.

Jubei clung to his many layers, stepping on the scale '127' , and that was with all the clothing; Kanto thought in near horror. the true number was probably closer to 125, if not lower . His prince was tall, standing at 6'7, and while immensely fined boned, that was a really low number for even him.

"You've lost, not gained." Kanto uttered. Before this began, he knew him to hit 135, and he was already that much away from his 'prime' of 150, already gaunt, now he was down further. he couldn't ..go down any lower. had he been a full healer, he'd be chiding him..But he knew this would make matters worse. he'd just have to let the tainted blood do its work.

he should have known the Gruesome Twosome would actually put thought into this whole thing. they were actually quite clever. childish, vindictive, but clever when they wanted to be. they were hitting Jubei right where it hurts.

~  
Kanto's lips met Jubei's in a slow, passionate kiss. Jubei returned the kiss, letting him take control. No, it wasn't an issue of control, Jubei as he was....he was just far too weak to top. Kanto took his time undressing the emaciated form of his prince.

Fingers traced over hollows, over painfully protruding bones. his hand fell gently on his stomach. There was a swell to the usual concave stretch of flesh- also remarkably warm. 'bloated' he remembered the tangent'. he binged, but he also got this slight bloat every time he ate something substantial, he really was that tiny.

" My prince, you really are too thin. I am ..worried for your health. " he cooed out, lips pressed against Jubei's stomach. Jubei nodded, face turning away, head falling into the pillows. shallow breaths moved that frail chest. after a few long moments, the breath turned deeper, exhaustion hitting him.he really had no stamina at this point, the poor thing.

~~  
When Jubei awoke, there was a painful hunger eating away at him. 'This...isn't normal' he thought, running a hand down his stomach. he could feel the rumbling, it gnawing at him. he certainly didn't feel it the other times-not to this extent.

he couldn't help but to wince in fear. he'll be the size of a house by the time this was done. it will take forever him to be back to normal. This would appease the gruesome twosome, wouldn't it?  
he pulled himself out of the bed, heading into the kitchen. Rifling through through the cupboard, he was stuck trying to find something to appease him. Poptarts? his eyes landed upon the obnoxious box. who picked that out and why did he want it with such a yearning?

Rolling his eyes, he heated up a package and then put whipped cream over each brightly frosted pastry. he ate each piece slowly,standing up. he didn't earn sitting down and savoring the meal. afterwards, he fixed himself a cup of tea.

aaand that's right when Kevin decided to pop in. of course. "Hey, nice to see you out and actually....and urrr.." he eyed the empty plate awkwardly. "eating?" the boy was eyeing him nervously, it was unsettling.

~  
"Mm." Jubei acknowledged. " You have a hard time believing my current condition." Jubei deadpanned, setting his tea cup down.

Kevin nodded. "Uh huh; maybe because you're skinny as a rail." he sighed, looking to him. "You doing any better?' he asked, even though he knew he wasn't. he could still hear him barfing every morning ..like near clockwork.

The glare that was given to him was almost laughable. then there was the fed up roll of his eyes' then suddenly Jubei's pale hands actually lifted his shirts up. Caught off guard, Kevin stood there gaping for a moment.

Uhhhh yeah he was anything but better. Maybe even worse, a jumble of protruding bones, too pale skin, and bruises. he actually found himself wincing. "I thought you were supposed to gain with this and not lose. something went wrong.' Kevin got out.

"Funny zhat." Jubei remarked. " I've been ...forced... to gourge himself far too much." Jubei bit out, rubbing a temple. Oh..Kevin got it. He could believe it..somewhat. Having been called skinny and scrawny all his life, despite his copious amounts of junk food, he's had to defend it 'I just have a fast metabolism, I do eat, like tons'.

But...Jubei, he was probably a different story. He never saw his natural body type, but nobody, not even fantasy world bishounen were naturally that thin. he was beyond thin, he was gaunt. he literally had to hold back winces every time he happened to see him shirtless once he 'dropped'. even in his "heavier" days when they first met, he was still ridiculously teensy. Now it was an even rarer sight to see him shirtless.

"Nah you're just eating normally now instead of starving yourself. It's no biggie." He reassured the anorexic, pregnant primadonna. "Hardly." Jubei snapped with a sigh. "You haven't seen it all, Kevin."

"Okay,well, you're pregnant right? aren't you supposed to be eating for two?" Kevin laughed, the idea still...not sitting with him yet-with him looking like that.

Jubei gave him a horrified stare. "Arsenic informed me I am carrying zhree." he suddenly deadpanned. " Kitsune blood, multiples are a normal zhing..but..." he sounded terrified, and looked in..like he was in pain.

He didn't blame him, he felt shellshocked by this bomb, eyes wide in his own face. "There's no way." He stammered out. He had a hard enough time believing he was pregnant,much less with multiples.

He reached out, putting his hands around Jubei's waist-easily they encircled, and he was gifted with SMALL hands. 'Too tiny' he thought in horror, and uhhh his hips? they were ALMOST as tiny as his waist; and really bony. could they break? was that a thing that happened? is that why there were bruises? is this why the guy was terrified? his bone structure?

Jubei maneuvered out of his grasp. "At zee rate I am eating, it'll definitely be obvious soon." Jubei drawled out,going into the fridge. he fished out a bowl of chocolated covered strawberries , retreating back into his "lair", leaving the remains of the bomb dropped.

~~  
Every time Jubei awoke, he found himself starving. It was nearly always paired with the brutal, never ending nausea. He had a hard time keep anything down. It was really no wonder he couldn't any weight, much less weight that he needed to.

Oh he dreaded the very notion of it, but he had to. The only thing that consoled him was the fact that he'd force himself to go back down once they were birthed. for now, he just had to deal with 'getting fat'.

Arsenic did a quite frankly splendid job of keeping the gruesome twosome away from him, otherwise they'd be short two members.

~~  
Jubei often compulsively checked his reflection. He had various checks he'd do over his form; checking for damage. His fingers traced over his face, prodding. 'gain.' he thought in pain. His face was the first to gain; always the first sign. What was once angular, high cheek boned perfection was now rounded. his fingers , shaking,traced underneath his chin, feeling for spare flesh .

There was, thankfully no sign of a double chin, just a fuller face-making him look younger, unbalanced. Eternal youth was a blessing and a curse. he still had the undereye shadows. he was constantly exhausted as well as painfully anemic.

He rose up his shirts, investigating the no doubt gain on his torso. His ribs were still prominent, but his stomach was no longer concave. he noted the flesh around his still bony hips was bruised, painful black bruises.

Giving a shiver, he put the shirt back down. Cold. he was always so cold. wincing, he felt the hunger. he needed to heat. He looked to the bed, noting Kanto was asleep. walking to the nightstand, grabbing up his car keys and his shades.

He'd have to rely on the human boy.  
~~  
" I suppose ve can go out. I vant a breakfast spread. take me." Came the command. a pair of keys was thrusted into his hand. "uh yeah,sure. Let's go to denny's." he fumbled out, looking up at Jubei. Something appeared to be different 'it'll be obvious' soon , he thought. how long ago was that?

"Stop gaping!" Jubei snapped. Oh, he hadn't realized that he had been. "urrr, you're looking better." he managed to say. that's what it was, his face wasn't nearly as gaunt; his skin almost glowed.

"Mm." Jubei rolled his eyes. "Gaining." the thin being sighed out. "I am hungry. Ve need to go." he switched gears, clearly moody. he wiped at his mouth with a shaking hand. 'blood' kevin thought, immediately smelling it.

he drove to the nearest Denny's knowing full well that Jubei could have a freak out at any given time. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked, just trying to be sure before they went in. Jubei looked to him, nodding.

Kevin felt ...really...uncomfortable looking at him. even dressed down, there was this sheer inhuman ~ beauty he had. he wasn't attracted to guys in the least, but Jubei was very andrognyous. ..and even at his lowest and worst, he looked unreal.

Coughing, he looked away. "Yeah , let's go in then."  
~~~  
They got into a corner booth; Jubei seemed to cower slightly underneath the bright electrical light. "Headache." Jubei exclaimed, rubbing a temple, breath harsh. when it seemed to pass, he wrote down his order, passing it to him. "I don't order for myself." he explained.

he watched as Jubei's hand suddenly splayed over his stomach as if he were in pain. He was, his form suddenly hunched.

"Everything okay?" Kevin asked, leaning over the table. "No." Jubei got out, sitting up. discomfort was clearly etched into his delicate features; he appeared to be clenching his jaw.  
~~  
Their waitress finally came and he put his orders in while Jubei sat in a sullen , pained silence. when she left, Jubei finally began to speak again. "I've put on five pounds" was hissed out. well that seemed to come right out of the blue.

"oh? so you weigh, what a whopping 100 pounds now?" Kevin wisecracked, really not having a clue the emaciated being weighed these days. "Actually 130."Jubei sighed, looking positively defeated.

"uhhh you're like seven feet tall, so you're like grossly underweight." Jubei arched a brow at that. " So says the skinny one." He snapped, awfully bitter. "Wha? have you seen yourself dude?" he blurted out. " I can literally fit my hands around your waist and count your ribs. You're tiny. Also, I just got a fast metabolism. I literally eat junk food all the time." he listed off. he knew being blooded meant he'd always be this way too-blessed,right?

" Von't be zhat vay forever, and perhaps never again. I haven't zee luxury of 'fast metabolism'. I vorked very hard to get to zhis. and now it's all squandered." Jubei took a sip of his water; then looking away.

'hard work of starving and working out', yeah, Kevin thought. he had it bad..like really bad. He also head Kanto and Arsenic discussing Jubei's metabolism, how fast it was, and how hard it was for him to even maintain weight. With all the throwing up he's been doing, it's no wonder he's as low as he was. and a gain of 5 pounds? where did it even go? maybe he was lying....no,wait, his face was filled out, but that was it.

~  
When their food arrived, Jubei seemed to dig right in. 'three' he remembered, so he was eating to accommodate that, and that rapid fire metabolism that he tried to deny. he moved quick, sectioning off his food and everything.

It was like.....he blinked, and Jubei was finished. "jesus fucking christ." he exclaimed. "one moment it's in pieces and then now it's gone. where did it go?' he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

Jubei blinked, eyes particularly wide in his face. "Here." he deadpanned, hand massaging his belly. he didn't...look..well. like he was about to barf .  
~

Jubei arose from the booth. He was incredibly queasy,but yet still hungry. the bitter cycle. he held back bile as he found his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, then went to the mirror. he rose up his shirt, fingers poking at the bloat. he cringed in disgust. how could he still be hungry?

The hunger was immensely painful, gnawing at him in ways he hadn't felt since Hell, since he starved for weeks. But he hasn't starved in weeks, he was eating daily. he emited a scream of pain, fingers clutching. was this from the potion, ( by extension the spawn) or was it his body rebelling, giving him penance for all the years of starvation?

"I have to go. " Jubei alerted to kevin, giving him the money for the tab. he immediately curtailed to the bathroom, knowing better to use magick in the open. usin the magic that Arsenic taught him, he was able to "pop" himself back into his home.

Once there, with fear, he went through the refrigator, looking for something to appease the monstrous hunger. sighing, he settled on ice cream. at least it was easy to purge up. he was on the floor, suddenly shoving spoonfuls into his mouth.

he scarcely tasted it as this point, he just needed it to go down. He was halfway through the pint when he had to catch his breath. he polished off the rest of it more slowly- by then the reality of the binge setting in. he felt too heavy, completely sated, and absolutely horrible.

His trembling fingers went to the button on his pants-it was digging in. those pants were loose when he put them on he realized in abject horror. he unbuttoned them, rubbing his painfully bloated middle. thankfully the shirts hid it. "Kanto!" he called out. he couldn't get up , he felt too weak, the room spinning around him.

Kanto came in, concern on his face and immediately lifted him. The carton was left on the ground, evidence of his gluttony. "Put me in zee bathroom." he commanded. he locked the door, panting past the discomfort. he don't think he's ever been this full in his long, tormented life.

he looked in the mirror, prodding at the disgusting mass. he almost looked pregnant now, he noted, turning sideways. No, when he started showing, it'd be a lot bigger. he knew 'three', three could explain the hunger, but... it still felt nightmarish, painful.

he stepped on the scale. 130. How is it possible he weighed the same? he would have expected another gain, but no. the unease was still there, then the nausea hit-HARD. he hit his knees, hanging over the toilet as the brutal purge came.

It seemed to go on forever; sapping all his energy. he was barely conscious at the end of it, finding himself passing out on the bathroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that Jubei was stuck spending his days binging and purging meals that were becoming so large that even Kevin began to gape. Of course, more than half the meals were purged; sickness refusing to go away. If not that, the exhaustion. The exhaustion didn't bother him, it was the gourging.

the sheer caloric intake that did stick? He could feel it on his finely boned frame 'fat fat fat' he thought morosely. For years, he denied he was Anorexic, often to the ground, instead insisting, no it's just a phobia born out of being starved for years; but...It was beginning to feel like a lie. This bitter cycle of control being taken from him, of hating the mess that stared back at him in the mirror.

Looking in the mirror, he sneered. He could see it, the damage. Before his stomach was flat, now there was a swell-and it wasn't just 'bloat' from eating. it was from the spawn, it was firm to the touch, undeniable.

he stepped on the scale, the hunger demanding its binge. He'd make it way. he cringed, looking down at the numbers. ' 140'. he gained 10 pounds. He was now heavier than he was when this began. ' and he only had up to go' he thoughtly glumly.

At the bitter prospect, he found himself seized with emotion, sobbing softly. His bones ached constantly from this onslaught, his form too battered for all of this.

Dammit, and the hunger still gnawed-painfully. he stepped off, he'd have to assauge it. Perhaps the purge will come still.

"I need another breakfast spread ." Jubei demanded to Kevin, handing off the keys. "Sure, let's go to Ihop." Kevin offered the place. He had to rely on Kevin for restaurants- often being sheltered, and starving himself, he knew little to nothing of establishments.

~~  
OH yeah that "blood" was uhhh drugged? Kevin thought, wincing. Kanto and Arsenic long since called that. That was the source of the inhuman hunger. Jubei had needed a push,right? otherwise...who know would have happened? waste into nothing? could he die from that? feeding tube? so many options.....

He supposed they went along with it because they had no other choice..BUt surely..there had to be a more gentle way?

The poor guy seemed to be heavily suffering straying from his 'diet' of drugs , booze and occasionally blood. The sheer volume of food that thin being was compelled to scarf down? ridiculous. he don't know how his tiny frame even fit it in, no wonder he barfed it up half the time if not more...

and that's not even counting 'the spawn'.  
~~~

In the bright restaurant, Jubei devoured two specials while Kevin only had one ( and really had a hard time doing it at all). Jubei's hand was pushed against his stomach, eyes clenched shut. he was clearly in immense pain; his jaw clenched. even "filled out", he could see the sharp bone  
That's when he saw ...something. a swell pushed against his hand, against the layers. 'proof', or uhhh just the all the food he ate, hard to tell with the guy.

Instantly sensing this, Jubei's eyes were on him. "Bloated." Jubei hissed out, form shaking with a sigh. he looked at the empty plates with disgust then rose. "Let's leave." he threw down the money for the tab; and then they left.

~  
When they get got back, Jubei was taking off layers, as if he was hot. That was uhhh strange. the guy was NEVER hot, and clung to layers constantly. his eyes fell to Jubei's torso, not being able to tear away. Oh yeah, he could really see the swell now, huh. what about that....

But everything else? he tilted his head, surely all that eating,even if half was thrown up had to do stuff beneficial,right? All that suffering for naught...though he knew the prince wouldn't be convinced otherwise. He knew Kanto and Arsenic would agree with him at least.

No, there was a slight difference. he wasn't as gaunt. if by barely, still...frail. Still really..uhh small framed. his height really made it stand out that much worse. "Horrendously fat." Jubei plainly lamented, putting a hand to his forehead.

Kevin widened his eyes in abject horror. How? how could he still claim that? "What? No." he stammered out, trying to console. "You're not, you're ridiculous." Kevin bit out, frustrated.  
"mm. you're not zee one standing zhere vith a gut.Being forced to constantly to eat ." Jubei bit out, eyes narrowed, rage pilfering off him. "I had an 18 inch waist at one time. Not so anymore. " melodrama at its finest. 18 inch waist without wearing a corset? frightening to look at,especially at his height.

Kevin walked up to him, concerned nonetheless. Oh yeah, it was still bad. Closer up, he was still a mess of protruding bones. He brought a hand to brush across Jubei's arm, then grabbing it-fingers connecting-and this was around his bicep. there was barely any muscle left clinging to the bone, he was that wasted away. He found himself ..queasy at the scope of how deluded Jubei was about his frame, and all of this.

Yeah, he was very ill,clearly. Currently his skin wasn't glowing pale, more like ashen. Also, there was bruise like shadows constantly underneath his eyes. Like he was constantly exhausted even though he saw him sleeping ...all the time.

"Dude. I've had had bigger food babies than that. Also, totally not pregnant..ignoring that." 'they know what that 'that was'. Kevin held out his arm, comparing it to the size of Jubei's. "See? You're tiny as fuck. You're smaller than I am despite being like... a foot taller than me." he tried to console. he had to look away, seeing prominent ribs. was he going to make it through this?

Jubei looked agonized, painfully uncomfortable-then he saw him scrambling him. Bathroom, he knew. to purge. he remembered Kanto tended to hold him down-but he didn't feel right doing that. Before he saw the small bump, he was starting to think that this was just a cruel joke, that no matter how much he hate, he still lost, but...  
~~

'155' glared at him as he stood on the scale. why did it seem the gain was accelerating? The swell pushing out weekly. Or perhaps it was just the hunger was worse. he stepped off the scale, now having to do his reflection checks next.

he knew Kanto and Arsenic hated his compulsions, his scale checks and mirror checks ,but they allowed him this solace since he was forced to gourge. a bitter cycle of self loathing and terror.

his face held the same juvenile roundess, no sign of a double chin. he could see the rdiges of his collarbone jut out, their exquisite hollows. he grasped at them, making sure it was a trickery of the mirror. there was a bittersweet comfort to be found in his fingers clutching at bone.  
His fingers did their spare flesh check. Counting ribs? excellent. they weren't lost to the daily caloric explosion ..yet. There was *some * comfort found in that, however fleeting when his gaze fell to the almost globe like swell-the source of his problems. he could feel their movements, feel their energy pulsing.

In his laziness , he hadn't even dressed for the day yet. There was also the sheer hassle. The added weight very nearly knocked him off his balance.he had no agility left . His otherwise small bone structure was heavily suffering-aching constantly. His hips most of all, it was hard moving around and faking that he wasn't in agony.

Immediately the huner demanded its binge, his body trembling. He wanted to...cry; bitter anger and hopeless despair. his hands shook as he went through his vast wardrobe. it was ...painful. his wardrobe was exquisite- each piece couture crafted for *him*, tailored to often an inch. he wouldn't be able to fit into most of it.

He'd have to rely on the stuff left over from the ~ last occurence~, some decades ago. He finally found them, a baggy pair of pants-his bane. At least there'd be room for now. He feared when that'd change, which was often by the week; there'd be the inevitable struggle of having to suck in to button, and then the awful struggle of not even that. he mourned, he feared.  
he pulled on his layers of shirt, finding they didn't much of hiding. drawing them tight, he could see the swell push out-triumphant and large.

letting out a frustrated sigh, he had to leave, tearing himself away from all that he couldn't wear. he couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror once more-haunted by the grotesque sight.

~~  
The spacious kitchen was always stocked now for his binge like meals-running him up hundreds in groceries.

He found himself practically crying over his food, forcing himself to eat it. More, more it seemed the hunger demanded-forcing himself to gorge himself. to fill him with pain, to torment him; making him sick.

Kevin, ever the noisy-but often concerned boy, always had the knack of showing up at the most inopportune times. "Hey,everything okay?" he asked, voice soft.

Definitely not, Jubei thought in disgust. He eyes his damage, the emptied plate, the bowl, the wrappings, the emptied jug. "No." he bit out, rising up slowly-lest he crack a hip or both from the sheer strain. the bruising on them, also. painful, hard to manuever without invoking the agony.

Immediately, he felt Kevin's eyes on his midsection-the inevitable gaping. Heaving a sigh, he clenched his eyes closed for a moment-readying himself for the onslaught. " Well...oof. that happened overnight." kevin quipped.

Jubei let out a bitter laugh. "No it didn't. I've been gaining. and eating. and then more gaining. It's all I ever do. I hurt and ache, and I hunger then I zhrow up. I'm TRAPPED in zhis bitter cycle because of zhose buffoons! Zhere's no escaping it. zhere never vas!" Jubei found himself running off at the mouth,chest burning; hurting from this explosion of emotion.

He suddenly felt immensely warm, suspiciously. 'dammit'. wiped at his sweaty forehead. He hated it. he always used to run cold, but then this was thrust at him too.

Suddenly, he was being held down. he thrashed against the hold. "Let me go, it hurts!" he snapped out, clutching at his stomach, jaw clenched against the pain. "My prince, you need the calories. sssh. It'll be over soon. it'll settle." Kanto's soothing voice. Kanto? when he did there? he didn't hear Kevin call for him, it all happened so fast, a big blur...

"But..." Jubei protested, weak from the onslaught. Kanto's hands found the swell, stroking it softly,trying to settle it. Rolling,rolling. he closed his eyes, trying to ward off the rolling waves of nausea, threatening to overspill.

he was lifted up, slightly,gingerly. he put his head against Kanto's chest. "No. I need to exercise." Jubei demanded, dissolving into tears one hand clenching into a fist, nails cutting in. His body was woefully wrecked, his life seemingly into shambles.

" You absolutely cannot prince. You're far too weak. You know this." Kanto uttered softly,but firmly. " The constant illness is hard on your heart, you know that." 'the bloodhunger' complicated things, he always had a weakened heart from it-though his magic kept it at bay as much as it could. the constant purging didn't help. but the gourging hurt him more. That monsterous hunger and his small frame? a recipe for utter disaster. Kanto set him down on the bed, sitting down besides him.

It hurt to lie on his back, the bump felt like a crushing weight in that position. It really was no wonder, he was up 20 pounds, if not more. the 10 pounds he lost off his previously 134 frame was a long faded victory. he mourned.

Kanto soothingly stroked him, the nausea fading into an uneasy blur. he rolled onto his side, an intense pain ravaged through his hip. The strain, the bruising. he let out a scream of pain, hand falling onto the bone. he hissed, the pain white hot.

"You're not adjusting well."Arsenic's remarkably calm voice. he couldn't even curl up in misery, the bump in the way. he could barely his lift his head, feeling that weak and exhausted. " My bones are aching from too much veight." Jubei bit out. he fought bitterly through it, pushing himself up. he took in painfully sharp breath.

"While your frame is too narrow and small for this...You are also too thin." Arsenic began, clinical tone. "I've been eating constantly. I've gained! I can't fit into 99 percent of my wardrobe." Jubei lamented, short of breath. he felt 'cramped', frame carrying the bump high. " I am alvays hungry..." 'and sick', constantly throwing up-if he wasn't held down.  
"You have a bitter complex, Jubei. it's lying to you. Your metabolism is ...so fast, you burn through so much-then there's still the illness. What does stick-goes to them. You..just don't realize it. You're still underweight." Arsenic listed off, the ever knowning being he thought of himself as.

Jubei finally pushed himself up, forcing himself to walk to Arsenic. he wavered some. " Hm. Really? I don't see it, Azrael." he hissed out, using Arsenic's angelic name instead. he lifted up his shirts, exposing the immense swell to Arsenic.

Arsenic frowned , lifting them further, looking it over. "I can count your ribs, your skin is grey; and you have bruising. You're carrying multiples, you know this. Hence the size." Arsenic brought a hand to rest on his swell-very nearly a caress. he very nearly winced.

" They require so much-their pull strong." he pulled the shirts back down, smoothing out the material. Jubei cringed, seeing how prominent the swell was-still underneath all the layers. unhidden. "just continue eating as you have been and try to keep more down... If it makes you feel better- you are more than capable of losing weight after the birthing. I will care for the children,rest assured. As will Kanto."

Arsenic cupped the swell, tracing their movement. " The buffoons gave us children. the dolts don't realize what they're releasing into the universe.." he mused, eyes glowing. Jubei went stiff. he didn't want to think of the 'children'. he only thought in terms of ' ruin' 'pain' 'suffering' 'monsterous hunger' of how this was cruely thrust upon him.

He somehow knew that Arsenic and Kanto both didn't think in those terms, Kanto most of all. but..he couldn't think of that right now. Maybe after, maybe after he got everything right again, he'll let the love bloom. But not now, now he was bitter , in pain, suffering.

Jubei let out a whimper, clenching his jaw. he felt woozy. " You're on bedrest, Jubei. Please remember that. We're worried about how much this is straining you."

Kanto helped him back to bed, working him over. It wasn't just hips and pelvic that hurt, his back hurt too, painfully spasming. He was sure by the time this was over, everything would hurt. he was lulled into slumber, practically passing out on top of the covers.

~~  
In his typical unease, Kevin watched Jubei worked his way through his 'binge' as they all called it. it was a large bowl of something that Kanto lovingly cooked. it did smell delicious, some curry,but the amount? he cringed. 

he felt bad watching Jubei struggle, practically choking down. it almost made him...physically ill. He knew that Jubei was able to starve himself for long weeks before. He hadn't figured out- it was beyond anorexia, it was like the inhuman counterpart; the lack of hunger, self torture, the drugs...all a mess.

Jubei wiped his mouth, the bowl emptied. "I need cake." Jubei sighed, picking up the emptied bowl. "You sure about that?" Kevin asked. " It might be overdoing it. You'll definitely get sick. you want that?" Kevin asked, knowing the pattern all too well now.

"I'll be fine. I am still hungry." Jubei whined, eyes glowing. Kevin couldn't see HOW. that bowl was pretty big...but then again...Multiples? the tainted blood? they were bigger, he was further along, more of a drain?

Jubei actually shared a small cheesecake with him-so it wasn't as bad as he feared, binge wise. But after a couple slices, the pattern was emerging. " Kevin,I need you to hold me down. My check up didn't go...vell. I have to keep ..zhis meal down." Jubei bit out, practically panting from pain.

He thought of the zombie attack, of when Jubei, gaunt, fangs bared, chunk ripped off his shoulder, bone jutting out, of him lauching himself at Kevin, of him drooling on him. ...But this wasn't that. this was sadder. Kevin nodded, complying. he was thankful for the gifted strength then-he struggled immensely underneath the hold.

The illness that bad, huh? or the complex. a nasty mess of both. he could feel Jubei's ribs, his spine, clearly through the layers. "Massage, to settle." Jubei croaked out , once velveteen voice raspy. his eyes werent' even open at this point, he doubted that Jubei even know whose arms he was in.

Jubei stopped bucking,though form was still stiff. said bones were..digging in. sharp hipbones, ach. Kevin winced. his hands found the Jubei's stomach; the gravid swell. jesus, it was rock hard, he knew that a normal pregnant bell was more firm than 'flab' especially on someone like Jubei who was more like a starving kid with a malnourished bloat, but.... it must have been very uncomfortable... he rubbed circles into it, not even sure if he was doing it right.

When Jubei's body relaxed some, he got his answer. "It's so hard.." Jubei exclaimed. "I just vant to starve like I used to. I don't like zhis hunger." he hiccuped, tears sounding out.

Arsenic wants them, and I don't even know vhat to do, I can't even zhink beyond zee pain."   
Kevin frowned, 'arsenic wants them', oh, he must mean the kids. they had fluttered against the surface-startling him. he dropped his hands from Jubei's no doubt sensitive belly and instead held him while he sobbed-awkwardly. He didn't know what else to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, same torment lol

"I can't go out like this." Jubei lamented to his reflection. It had only been a couple of weeks since he last weighed himself. he tried to...limit it, limit the psychological damage constant weighs in did. his form shook terribly.

'160.5' Five pounds, nearly 6 , in two pounds-with him trying to ignore the hunger? Not great;especially with the temporary fasting he was able to sneak by; with the scrambling.

He pulled on a kimono-double layered; tying the obi perhaps a little too tightly in his desperation. he grunted against the pressure, hand resting o the mirror, the other pushing against the hidden swell. he sickeningly felt their movement, how it seemed to bruise him. he chose the kimono because it was thicker than the shirts he had been layering-and more concealing for now.

He felt someone loosening it. "My prince." Kanto cooed. "You really must be careful." he whispered, brow furrowed in concern. Jubei nodded,facing him. Kanto brought his hands up to his face, gently stroking.

"Master, you're so beautiful, you're glowing." he sighed as Kanto's hands moved downwards, falling on the swell.

"mm." Was all that he could muster up in response ' glowing' 'beautiful', all hollow words to him currently.. He felt..staggering, weak. " You need to eat." Kanto insisted, voice soft, but firm.  
"Do you want Kevin to bring you somewhere?" 

"I suppose he better..." Jubei sighed, knowing Kanto's tone all too well. he wasn't getting out of it. He picked up his wallet, taking out a huge wad-handing it to Kanto. "Go grocery shopping with Arsenic." he sighed.

Kanto nodded , kissing his hand. "Please, be careful, my beautiful prince."  
~~~

Upon glancing at his reflection by chance, he mourned the fact that underneath the obi and double layers, he was *really* starting to show. with his resources as it were, he couldn't manage a glamour-too much strain. it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't able to hide it, before he wouldn't be able to go out.

In fact, he's been chancing it for a while now. he's surprised tabloids hadn't been plastered with his ruined form, mocking weight gain, just as they mocked his weight loss. Though the latter he was proud of, even through illness.

Sighing, he pulled on his shades. He felt the bitter urge to light up a cigarette, but his supply was long since thrown out-the gruesome twosome's joke right from the start.  
~~~

"So more breakfast spread, eh, preggo?" Kevin asked Jubei. " Sure. vherever. It doesn't matter. I don't even taste zee food as it goes down and it burns coming up no matter vhat." he bit out, perhaps too truthfully. 

He hadn't eaten in days. he felt weak,staggering. how he was able to stand up was beyond him. sheer pride. he briefly pressed a hand against the bump, eyes shutting.

He couldn't even look at Kevin's no doubt worried expression at that. he didnt' need another person 'mother henning him ' as the humans would say. " Hey, you okay over there? You look a little faint."

"I am fine. Just starving. Let's just go and get it over vith." Jubei snapped, feeling Kevin's hand on his arm-concern. he rolled his eyes, flashing his fangs.

~~~  
"It's getting vorse." Jubei lamented through a mouthful of pancake. One hand was splayed across his stomach-really highlighting the swell. Kevin winced , not even knowing that meant, not being able to tear his eyes away from the sight momentarily; not when he can still see jutting collar bones and bony wrists. 

Nor the tyrade Jubei went on before they left-worrying. self destructive. never letting up. He had steel himself-there was more to ome.

"I can't ignore it. I tried to, but it didn't matter. I still gained." Jubei cried out, sitting back. ' it' being the hunger, Kevin realized. he was starving himself again, how? especially with the tainted blood. Jubei's long, nearly bony fingers traced circles into his stomach then. Probably tried to settle himself.

Still, times like this it was good that Jubei was particularly androgynous- in fact even more so with what little he gained from the pregnancy; his facial features softer and such. He looked all the part of a flat chested pregnant woman stroking her bump. did he realize he was doing it? He doubted Jubei would want the attention, but ...

"Uhhhh you probably shouldn't do that. Not healthy and probably dangerous with how..uhhh underweight you still are and your condition ." Kevin managed to get out. he knew the other two HAD to be frustrated at Jubei's wicked, never wavering self destructive streak.

Jubei shrugged, his painfully sharp collarbones jutting out that much more from that motion. "It doesn't matter, not really. I am too veak for zhis battle. Arsenic cracks his vhip. How it stings..." Jubei lamented, voice oddly thick, brow furrowed. "Zhey zhrive, zhey vill take every scrap from me anyvays.."

"Ve need to go." he snapped, broody mood evident.  
~~

Jubei slipped out of the kimono, gazing woefully at his reflection. Barely five months along andhe was fit to burst. he turned to the side, looking at the swell with much disdain. he couldn't bring himself to touch it most of the time. no matter if he felt the flutterings, he wouldn't allow it.  
He couldn't even take joy in still sharp bones, because the bump was that encompassing in his vision. he was forced to fight the rolling nausea, to not scramble, finding himself lying in the bed. he felt much like a fattened calf, ready for the sacrificial slaughter.

~~~  
At this point there was hiding the growth. he gazed woefully at his absolutely,woefully ruined figure. he stepped on the scale, seeing the number was a feat within himself, much craning involved . '168' he felt rather ill at that prospect, wanting to scramble and purge, take advantage, calories lost before they were gained.

he took advantage, scrambling , giving full in to the illness. he hung over the toilet for what seemed forever, dry heaving until bile came up. he felt woozy, heavy, but somewhat fulfilled- calories were still lost after all. he pushed himself up, wiping his mouth. 

He had nothing to wear really at this point, other than the kimonos, he could wear them as glorified robes. most of the obis barely made it around his middle however, it was inevitable-getting very far from his former 18 inch waist glory...

Kanto came in with a large box, dropping it down. "Clothes." he explained, smiling softly,but sadly. he could no doubt tell that Jubei just left the bathroom after a purge. Arsenic clearly got his memo then. he'd rather just wear the kimono for the day currently. it's not like he had anything to do, or anywhere to go. he couldn't go until the spawn were born-he was simply too large, too obvious, would draw too much attention.

his chest burned. he winced, pushing a hand to his heart; panting. " be careful, prince. Don't..strain more than you have to..." he measured his words carefully, he knew. Jubei sighed at that, plopping on the bed, waiting for Kanto to join him.

"My prince?" Kanto softly murmured. Jubei brought his lips to Kanto's. How long had it truly been? seemed like eons they were trapped in this fiasco, this bitter cycle of pain....  
~~

It's been so long since Jubei's let him touch him more than to soothe or settle. this was consuming him, he was worried.Driving him to hysteria and bitterness. he opened the kimono, surveying his prince. Much the same sight with the thinness, despite their struggles. he knew Jubei took advantage of the illness that came from the tainted blood, essentially purging as a bulimic would, if not flat out fasting when he thought that he wasn't watching.

Still, the bump flourished. he knew it was in spite of everything, the magical properties of the pregnancy sustaining even while Jubei floundered. A small gasp fell from him, though he tried to hold it back. he let his hands fall on the round belly before him. at once there was a gentle flurry of movement underneath the thinned ,bruised skin.

he stopped in his trance, remembering this scene. Not as himself, but as Zyrouki. Bittersweet this whole ordeal was. Those were better times, surely. When a potion wasn't involved, only kitsune heat, when he wanted this, when he was healthy. when Jubei didn't have to be drugged to want to eat.

His gaze upwards, peering more deeply. bones bit underneath his fingertips, burning into his sight. his prince was being devoured by this, they were still taking every scrap-and he allowed it, in search of 'perfection' and control.

Jubei sat up. "Kanto. I can't." he exclaimed in a harsh breath. "I am too veak, too fat." he crumpled, fingers clinging, piercing.

"And I'm hungry." he sounded so child like then. it was bizarre, coming from him, in that deep velveteen voice. he knew the hunger wasn't something he could get used to, the supply was dwindling. he hoped it would last the duration, he was still so...frail. if he just stopped eating before they got to the birth, he feared for the worst.

Jubei got back into the kimono, throwing his hair back. He followed Kanto into the kitchen, awaiting the meal to be placed in front of him.

~  
Jubei devoured his way through his large meal, not at all happy about it. Tears stung his eyes, ran down his cheeks. Wiping his mouth, he pushed himself up-with some difficult he downed a pint of blood before even he realized the horror of it. afterwards, he undid the last fitting obi, sitting back at the table.

his breath was harsh, trying to fight off the nausea- Kanto had plead in his own way. he barely felt Kanto's hands him, he simply went limp in hands, head plopping into his lap.

~  
he was relocated to the bedroom, he was delirious at this point. he was unbearable hot, nausea threatened to hit full force. he let his trembling hands splay across his belly. the skin underneath his finger tips was taunt, trying to accomdate the binge and growing spawn.

It really was no wonder he was on bedrest, soon to be completely bedridden. he was so...weak. he let Kanto turn on the tv for background sound. it didn't matter, he so easily slipped into slumber . he struggled immensely, the children far too active; he was running on full exhaustion mode all the time, never seeming to rest easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :)

Arsenic seemed to realize his preference in clothes, giving him a plethora of loose clothes and kimonos for the duration of this insufferable fiasco. it was just easier to deal with inevitable binges.took those in his room now. easier to hide from Kevin, to ignore him-the others. 

To ignore his weight, to ignore the others. bare minimum of interaction, sullen silence. He often spent hours trying to get comfortable , to no avail. His bones SCREAMED in protest, bruises always marred his hips now; huge ones radiating out.

He simply couldn't wait for these spawn to be freed from his body. so he could recover, so this endless cycle of pain would be over.  
~  
It seemed that the gruesome twosome finally got their revenge, he thought in his sulk. His appetite large, undulating, painful. He stopped fighting against the nausea. he saw no reason to, with the hunger as bad as it was.

He swore he felt the weight spreading, though the discomfort was just as bad. the bruises were still prevalent. he couldn't trust anything more. though he could feel bones bite underneath his fingers, the monsterous bulge was just that worse.

he will get his figure back, he surveyed the damage. he vowed. It was the blood, it was tainted. he fell for it. NO. THEY fell for it. they pushed this on them, all of them. he suffered for all of them, pushed to his limits.

he was nearly due, could be days, a week at most; he knew in ~ normal terms~ , it'd be early,but always the case with multiples, he couldn't...couldn't tarry on much more with all this.  
~  
he felt the disruptive aura that the Gruesome Twosome put out. they were near, probably in his room. Their hands on his doorknob. he quickly closed the kimono, pulling it tight against himself.  
"Get out." he growled out, tail bristling. most of his energy reserves keeping his shape shifting powers in tact were being depleted just carrying the spawn through all the purging. so now, he was left with being in his true form all the time.

"Aww look at the lil kitsune preggo." Cyanide quipped, leaning against the door. Delicieux was the one who dared to creep further, a tell tale glow in his orange eyes. it was an insane look, disgusting in its mirth. he leered at him, cold fingers pinching at his cheeks.

"aww you look like an overgrown fifteen year old with these chubby cheeks! " he exclaimed. "Who knew that this what you always looked like! adorable!" Jubei glowered, though he was sure the effect was ruined. his chest..panged. he winced, pushing a hand to his chest suddenly.

"Watch it chubby princess." Cyanide quipped. "gotta take care of yourself." he exclaimed, patting him on the back. " Probably won't be able to do do band stuff for quite some time, ne? "

Delicieux's hands went for the kimono,wrenching it open. "Ooo ouch. VERY round. won't be able to get in your stage costumes for months probably. His hands splayed his ribcage " self destructive primadonna. sure the kid will come out okay after all this?"

"If zhey don't, their blood is on YOUR hands and not mine. you zhrusted it on me." Jubei bit out. "FYI, being pregnant? not zee same zhing as being a disgusting gluttinous beast like you" he hissed out in complaint.

"Well duh, not really. normally . but with you? we watched it all. We've seen you leaving with Kevin, and seen the meals in your kitchen and room. I mean, you purged ..but...you still binged. binging is STILL gluttony." Cyanide uttered, eyes glowing. Delicieux leaned close, still grinning, fangs bared.

Jubei sighed, knowing this. but...."You cheated. Zhat blood vas tainted. I zhrew it out." Jubei felt a surge of..something pride? no. pain. that was definitely pain. he was wavering.

"Oh shit. something's wrong with him." Cyanide pointed out. Jubei grabbed an arm, something. " Zee two of you are pazhetic. if I survive zhis...It vill be in vain. I vill become perfect again, and you vill be on nanny duties as much as possible." he clenched his eyes closed.

The pain was undulating, waves of it. immense. it was..time. the cycle was close to being broken."I need to get to arsenic and Kanto. they wanted this after all your shenigans. You vill be zhere..." his nose was dripping blood. overdrawn. "I've..already failed zhem...

~  
'Princess really did a number on himself, didn't he?" Delicieux surveyed, hauling him up. It took little strength to haul Jubei around- even now.

All bones and bruises and baby bump and that's it; little flesh, not a scrap of fat-even in their joking.their vengeance in vain. They should have known that even at his worst, he'd find a way to fight. he's been to Hell before, after all. who knew the fortitude of DEFIANCE he had.

They had to be there through the horrible labour. Of watching him force his strained magic shapeshift. It was long, stressful. Kanto fretting, Arsenic glowering at them the whole time. The inhuman snarls and screams of pain filled that room; shattering glass.

"I am not having my bones broken by my prince, you hold his hand." Kanto snapped out to the Gruesome Twosome,so they obliged.

Suringly that starved being didn't have the strength to do that, right? WRONG. Multiple times. they healed, and rehealed. The tongues that were snarled from the Prince? not human languages. who knew what they were.

They didnt' realize that there were three children involved. Whoooops. first two children came out in the first long sprawling hours. the third one was the problem, by that point he was tired, clearly,immensely drained by the ordeal.

"I need to you re-ssstttaaa" Jubei was sputtering,arching up, female form staggering to hold down. he had already switched between a half done one and broken some of his own bones through the sheer force. They heard it when it happened.

"hey his heart is slowing down. is it supposed to be doing that? "Delicieux exclaimed. Cyanide's brows shot up. "Uhhh guys..." Kanto's head shot up, hand going to Jubei's face; tears on his cheek. "My prince, you've got this. you can do it. it's almost over. heal what you can.." Kanto murmured softly ,kissing.

"Yeah, I think he's beyond a pep talk at this point . One beat two beat...one beat...and g-o-ne..." How quickly it happened, he just ..gave up . One moment screaming and pushing and blood, and then ...Delicieux peered down at Jubei, how slack he was, the frail chest that was just heaving painfully now completely still. he looked almost peaceful instead of pain addled, no ...haunted look in his eyes.

"Azrael." Kanto called out, a bitter plea. It seemed they were prepared for this. Arsenic lurched forward, wings outstretched, taking up the room. he rammed a fist into Jubei's chest, HARD.hey both heard the bones shatter, but a bright, glimmering, scorching light went off and there was an INHUMAN scream, Jubei's body arching up in a way that was just plain unnatural. " FUCK" he exclaimed.

"You're almost done." Once more unto the breach ...  
~~~  
Really,after all was said and done with, a half baked vengeance. it was FUN seeing him suffer through it-watching the food eschewing forcing himself to eat, being driven to it.. dragging everybody else down..But it was far from permanent.

With all that they put him through, his figure wasn't ruined either. it took the prima donna no time at all to starve himself back into an inch of his life-though, to be fair, he was kinda already that..... despite their best efforts.

Also, now they had to deal with three squalling infants? THREE? WHERE DID THREE COME FROM? ONe would have done the trick! "Nanny duty indeed"


End file.
